Panem High: A Clato FanFiction
by Clovergirl4048
Summary: Clove was the new girl. The outsider. But that was five years ago. Now her Cato, and all of their friends are in high school. High school has new students, new teachers, and worst of all, new feelings.
1. First Day- Clove’s POV

**Hello, Loves! **

**I am a young author who just wants to spread her stories! I am planning on making this a series if you guys like it. It is a Clato romance and I plan to update weekly if I can. Please like and review! I love hearing your opinions! But this is my first story so please don't hate! I hope you all enjoy! **

**-CloverGirl4048**

Clove's POV

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

I slapped my alarm clock and grumbled insults about school as I got out of bed. I threw on a black tank top, a jean jacket, and some leggings and head to the kitchen. I grabbed a piece of toast and packed my backpack when I heard a loud car horn.

"Come on Clover!" Yelled Cato. "We're gonna be late!"

I jogged outside and hopped in the passenger's seat of Cato's red pickup.

"Glimmer's not gonna like that," Cato warns.

"Screw her!" I snap.

"Rawr!" Cato chuckled.

I punch him hard in the arm. (Though he can't feel it because his arms are pure rock-hard muscle.)

He pretends it hurts, but his icy blue eyes tell a different story. He runs his fingers through his sandy blonde hair as he drives. My heart flip flops as I think of his annoying girlfriend who hates my guts. I wish he were mine. I wish he were mine more than anything in the world.

*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*

I twirl my hair and sigh as Ms. Trinket babbles on about 'show biz!' I quickly and quietly slip Cato a note. He snorts and Ms. Trinket whips her head around to face him.

"Mr. Hadley might I ask what's so funny?" Ms. Trinket snaps.

Cato chuckles, "Oh nothing." He batts his eyelashes and attempts to look innocent. I snort back a laugh and unsuccessfully try to hide it as a cough.

Ms. Trinket glares at me. "You too, Miss Kentwell? What is so _very _funny that it must interrupt my _class?_" She hisses, narrowing her eyes.

"Ohhh!" I say as if I was realizing something, which I'm not. "We were just imitating you!"

I put my fingers on the tip of my nose and make a snout. Then, I snort at her like a pig. Cato can't take it anymore and falls on the floor laughing. The next thing I know, the whole class is snorting like pigs, laughing, and making fun of Ms. Trinket.

It was the best class ever. Well, until Ms. Trinket yelled at Cato and I saying, "_Detention both of you!" _

Eh, it could be worse. I could be in detention with Glimmer. I'm not complaining. What's so awful about having detention with the hottest and sexiest guy in the grade?


	2. Truth O’dair- Cato’s POV

Cato's POV

I wasn't surprised that Clove and I got detention. We always did. But luckily for us, the detention teacher was Mr. Abernathy who was always drunk, so Clove and I just played on our phones the whole time.

Halfway through detention, we got a text from the group chat.

**FinnySugaCube: Sleepover at my house!!!! Everyone's invited!!!**

**AnnieBananie: Sweet!**

**GlimGlam: We should go skinny dipping in your pool!!!**

**KittyKat: No!!! Eww!!!**

**Peeta Bread: I agree with Kat!**

**MarvelSuperhero️: Well duh! She's ur gf! **

**AxeWoman****: Anyway, what time r y'all heading to Finn's?**

**FinnySugaCube: Whenever!**

**FourLeafClover: Ok!!!**

**CatoBear️: See y'all then!!**

"Hey do you wanna a ride?" I ask Clove.

"Sure," she says putting her phone in her pocket, and swingd her backpack over her shoulder.

We leave detention even though it isn't over and we drive to Finnick's.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Finnick is rich. He received a huge inheritance from his parents and now he lives in a giant mansion with a giant pool.

By the time Clove and I arrived at Finnick's, everyone else was already their.

Glimmer struts over to me and squeezes my butt and whispers seductively in my ear, "Hey, baby. Let's skip this whole lame party and have some fun of our own."

She grins and runs her fingers sexily through her hair. Ironically I'm not turned on. If we're being completely honest I like Clove. But I know if I dump Glimmer, she will make my life miserable. Glimmer's the queen bee at our school. She's also the biggest witch you've ever met. **(I wasn't thinking of witch but a different word that _rhymed _with witch)**

"Nah," I say. "These guys are fun."

Glimmers face falls and she stomps off. She has been trying to get me in bed for months. It's never worked.

"TRUTH O'DAIR!" Finnick yells.

Everyone starts laughing. Annie grabs a bottle from the kitchen and Katniss spins first. It lands on Peeta. She cackles.

"I dare you to jump naked into Finnick's pool and yell 'look at my wiener!'" Katniss giggles.

We all burst out laughing, and, against his will, Peeta does the dare.

Peeta spins the bottle and it lands on Clove.

"Clove, truth or dare," Peeta asks.

"Truth," Clove replies.

"Who's the hottest guy here?" Asks Peeta. I can tell Peeta wants Clove to say him. But she doesn't.

"Cato," she replies calmly. I feel my face go red and I can almost see Glimmer's blood boiling.

"YOU $!%!!" Glimmer screams tackling Clove. But Clove reacts quickly. Glimmer tries to punch her but Clove flips her over and pins Glimmer to the ground. She then slips her pocket knife out of her jacket and puts it to Glimmers throat.

"Attack me again and you won't live to see another day," Clove threatens.

"_Get off me_," Glimmer spits. Clove slides off but keeps her pocket knife between her fingers. Clove spins next and lands on Finnick who of course chooses dare.

"I dare you to play seven minutes in heaven with Annie," Clove giggles as if she didn't just almost slit my girlfriend's throat.

Finnick and Annie grin and they go into the closet and all you can hear is groaning and moans. It's kind of gross. When they come out, Finnick's hair is a mess and Annie is rebuttoning her shirt.

Finnick spins Cato.

"Truth or dare," Finnick says with a mischievous grin.

"Dare," I say returning the grin.

"I dare _you _to play seven minutes in heaven with..."

Finnick's eyes wander the room before they land on the raven haired girl with the emerald green eyes.

".._Clove!"_


	3. 7 Minutes in Heaven-Clove&Glimmer’s POV

Glimmer's POV

Glimmer's POV

At first I swore he was kidding. I giggled.

"Ok what's his actual dare?" I ask with a grin.

Finnick chuckles. "That is his dare, Glim."

My face falls. Cato is _my _boyfriend. Cato is _mine! _Not Clove's! I will not let the bitch kiss my boyfriend!

"But he's _my boyfriend!" _I snarl.

"It's just a dare, Glimmy," Cato says.

"_You are mine Cato Hadley!" _I scream too loudly. "_I forbid you to go through with the dare!"_

Cato's face turned dark. "You _forbid _me?"

"Damn right!" I snapped.

"You can't _forbid _me from doing anything, Glimmer!'' Cato snarls coming dangerously close to me. And not in a sexy way. He grabbed my wrist and I tried to wiggle away but he pinned me to the wall.

"You know what Glimmer? I'm really sick and tired of your crap! You don't control me!" Cato spat. His face was centimeters from mine but for once I didn't like it.

"Come on baby-" I whined.

"_Don't _call me baby," Cato hissed. "We're through!"

I burst into fake tears.

"Cato please no," I cried as he walked away. "_Cato!" _

"We're done Glimmer!" He said as he walked back to our so called 'friends'.

"_I'm telling my Grandfather," _I shrieked at the top of my lungs. My Grandfather was Principal Snow.

"Go ahead I don't care," he said grabbing Clove's hand.

She giggled as he pulled her into the closet with him to play seven minutes in heaven. I was going to end Clove Kentwell.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Inappropriate Part up next. If you don't like lovey dovey stuff I would skip this.

•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•*•

Clove's POV 

At first I thought Finn was joking. But he wasn't. And hear I was, in the closet, my body pressed up against Cato's.

"I love you so much, Clove," Cato whispers in my ear, making the hairs on my neck stand on end.

"I love you too Cato l," mumbled as he kisses my neck. I run my hands through his hair and slowly our lips connect in a slow but passionate first kiss. We kiss and I feel Cato pull my shirt over my head. I wrap my legs around his waist and rip off his shirt. He slowly unzips my skirt and lets it fall to the floor. I am only in bra and underwear.

He pins me to the wall of the closet and plants hard kisses all over my neck and chest and I let a groan of pleasure escape. I undo his pants and slide them down and I put my hand on his ass. He grins.

"Naughty naughty," he whispers seductively.

"Punish me," I mutter. "I've been a naughty girl.

"Oh I will," he whispers in my ear. He lifts me and pins me on the wall and holds my arms above my head and kisses my neck and sucks on the skin leaving a hickey.

"Oh," I say sucking in a breath.

His hands slowly make their way down my bare body. He slips his hand in my underwear and squeezes my ass. My breath hitches. He rips them of and I pull down his boxers. All I have on is my bra.

He unhooks my bra and throws it on the floor. He picks me up and I put my legs around his waist. He then lays me on the floor and crawls on top of me and kisses me. I flip him so I'm on top and I think to myself as I kiss him, _This is it. This is how I'm going to lose my virginity!_

At least I was going to until Marvel yelled, "Times up."

We quickly redress and Cato gives me a slow passionate kiss as we walk out. Glimmer is staring daggers at me and I just grin as I sit back down in Cato's lap. The boys wolf whistle and the girls grin.

"I love you Clover. I have forever." Cato whispers in my ear.

"I love you too, Cato. I always have," I whispers as I kiss him. We finish playing Truth O'dair and we all cuddle up to watch a movie. Glimmer tries to cuddle by Cato but he tells her to beat it.

That night I didn't fall asleep afraid that in the morning I'd be beaten by my father. That night I fell asleep safely in Cato's strong arms.


	4. I Love Annie- Cato and Finnick’s POV

Cato's POV

I woke up to see a little ball curled up on my chest. _Clove. _Finally. I had broken up with the Glimmer Bitch. And now I had Clove.

"_Cato."_

I whipped my head around to see Glimmer laying in very short shorts and a bra a few feet from where Clove and I lie in Finnick's living room.

"I think you made a mistake last night," Glimmer says. "_But_ I forgive you. Let's get back together and forget about last night."

"No," I say flatly. "I hate you. I'm with Clove now. Get over it."

Glimmer growls. "Well, then don't be surprised if Clove is a little _hurt _soon."

I feel the color drain from my face and I grab her wrist. "_Don't you dare." _I snarl.

"Just a warning," snaps Glimmer as she stocks off to the kitchen.

I feel Clove stirring and I look down at her beautiful face and I kiss her forehead and her emerald green eyes open.

"Morning," I murmur.

"Morning," she says giving me a quick kiss. I then notice a little scar on her wrist. And on her arm. And on her neck. They look like knife marks.

"Clover, what's that?" I say pointing to her wrist. She quickly pulls down her sleeve to cover it.

"Nothing," she mumbles.

"Clove," I say gently. "Has your dad been hurting you again?"

Clove's dad has been known to be stuck and stab and abuse her. Clove has been too scared to tell the police. Even though her father stabbed her mother to death.

Clove lowers her head and a single tear rolls down her face. She slowly nods her head. I pull her into a head and she sobs into my chest.

"Don't worry," I whisper into her hair. "I won't let him hurt you anymore."

Finnick's POV 

I woke to find Annie swaddled in Gale's arms and it made me ache. Yes, I like Annie. But she's with Gale. I look over to see Clove asleep on Cato. He's smiling like a dork and playing with her hair. He's a dork in love.

I get up and sit down next to him and he looks up at me with a smile plastered on his face.

"Hey, man!'' He whispers. I sigh and look at Gale and Annie.

His face falls and his eyes begin to pity me.

"I know it's hard," Cato says patting me on the back. "Clove dated Marvel for awhile and it killed me, but you'll be ok."

"I know," I sigh. "It just hurts."

"I know man," Cato says looking down at Clove's sleeping face. "I know."


	5. A Slap in the Face-Clove’s POV

**Hey y'all! I might stop this story if no one is reading it. So please tell ur friends to read it and bookmark it! Comment the word 'pineapple' if you want me to keep the story going. Comment 'apple' if you think this story sucks and you hate my writing. I want to hear ur feedback! Thanks my lovely readers! Read on My Darlings! (I know I'm weird ;)) **

**-CloverGirl4048**

Clove's POV

It's been a week since Cato and I started dating and let me tell you, it's been amazing! I love him so much. I just can't believe it's real!

I sit in Mr. Heavensbee's and twirl my pencil as he drones on about the history of Panem. I'm about to doze off when Delly Cartwright slides a note on my desk. I raise my eyebrow at her and she just shrugs.

I open it and read the neat cursive handwriting. I'd recognize that handwriting anywhere. _Glimmer_.

_Clove- _

_I just wanted to warn you, Cato is MINE. Either break up with him or suffer the consequences. You've been warned. _

_Xoxo_

_Glimmer_

I scoff in disgust and glance at Glimmer. I catch her eye and I hold the note out in frount of me and rip it to shreds. She glares and me and then shrugs and turns away.

I shrug and keep doing my work.

But at the end of class, while I'm walking out to the courtyard to meet Cato, Glimmer digs her nails into my arm and pulls me aside and pins me to the wall of the school.

"I'll give you one more chance, Kentwell," Glimmer snarls. "Break up with him! He's _mine!" _

"Nice try Glim Glam," I snap. "You two are over!"

Glimmer shrieks and slaps me across the face. I fall to the dirt and rub me burning cheek.

"It's on Kentwell," Glimmer threatens. She then flips her honey blonde hair and stalks off. I grimace and pull out my phone. I look in the camera and see a red mark on my right cheek.

"Cato can't see this," I breath. I grab so foundation from my pencil case and do my best to cover it up. Then I go meet Cato.

Cato's POV

I sat on the bench in the courtyard and read a book while I waited for Clove. When I saw her walking towards me my heart leaped with happiness. God, I love her.

But as she got closer I noticed something different about her.

"Clover are you wearing makeup?" I ask with a chuckle.

"No," Clove says quickly.

I grabbed her face and started to rub the makeup off.

"You don't have to wear makeup to impre-," I stopped mid sentence when I saw the red scar on her cheek.

"Clove," I say gently. She winced as my hand brushed the scar. I grab her hands and lead her to the bench and sit down next to her.

"Clove, did your dad hit you again?"

She shook her head.

"Who did," I ask, stroking her hair.

"Glimmer," she mumbles. "She said I had to break up with you or suffer the consequences."

I grabbed her and pulled her into a hug. I could feel her crying into my chest. I then see Finnick walking across the courtyard.

"Fin!" I call to him. He walks up and sits down next to Clove.

"Can you stay with Clove?" I ask.

"Sure," Finnick says putting an arm around Clove. That's what I love about Fin. He never asks questions, but he's there for you when you need it.

I march inside and find Glimmer making out with Gloss Sanderson against her locker.

"Glimmer!" I snarl.

"Cato!" she replies excitedly. She shoves Gloss away and runs to give me a hug but I shove her away. I then pin her to a locker and not in a sexy way.

"Touch my girl again and you have no chance of _ever _getting back together with me," I growl. I then drop her and walk off. As I'm walking away I hear Gloss say, "Hey Hadley!"

I spin around to face him.

"Your girlfriends cute," he says with a cocky grin. "I'm thinking of bangin' her."

I lose and punch Gloss in the nose and run off. I find Clove half asleep with her head on Finnick's shoulder. He motions for me to come over and as I sit down he plops her in my lap. He walks off and Clove nuzzles her head in my neck.

"Hey," I say gently. "You wanna go home?"

She and I both know by 'home' I mean my house.

She nods sleepily and I lead her by the hand to my truck.


End file.
